


Best Foot Forward

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Clarus is a good dad, F3S, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gladnis, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis literally kicks a dagger, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Ouch, Stabbing, into his foot, training goes awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis had to spend time training to perfect his dagger kick however, it wasn't always perfect.  Gladio steps in to take care of his friend when something horrible happens.





	Best Foot Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> This is for my friend @ragewerthers who requested Iggy getting hurt during training and Gladio just mother henning him to no end. I may have not done the right amount of mother henning but I think it will work. :) I hope you all enjoy and yes the man gets stabbed in the foot and I mention blood so if that's not cool with you then run away now.

The look on Ignis’ face said it all; a terrible miscalculation had been made.  Gladio could do nothing but watch as his lithe friend swung his leg around aimed straight for a dagger.  Ignis had been practicing his dagger kick for months and whacked his foot pretty hard on a few occasions.  Nevertheless, it was always with the training weapons so the damage was minimal.  A real dagger was being used today.

He’d gotten permission from Cor and was only allowed to try so long as there was a training partner with him.  The shield had eagerly agreed to witness the upgrade from fake to real weapon.  The amount of time that Ignis had been practicing this move was monumental and Gladio knew he’d be successful. 

He wanted to be around to congratulate his friend.  Plus any excuse for a possible hug from his secret crush was always good in Gladio’s book.  However, all these feelings were tramped down at the moment.  Life had slipped into slow motion and Gladio had a front row seat as Ignis literally stabbed himself in the foot. 

The first part of the move looked perfect and it appeared Ignis would be able to kick the dagger as he’d always practiced.  What Gladio wasn’t expecting was for the damn blade to pivot at the last second.  The blade was now pointed towards Ignis’ oncoming kick.  Based off the wide eyed look of terror that flashed over Ignis’ face he wasn’t expecting it either. 

Gladio hoped he would never have an opportunity to hear Ignis scream like that ever again.  It made his blood run cold.  The advisor’s foot had connected with the dagger and the blade had pushed all the way through his right foot.  Ignis instantly crumpled to the floor and was clutching his leg right above the kneecap. 

Words failed the shield as he ran over to Ignis.  His friend was clearly in shock and yelling in pain.  Some part of his medic training kicked in when Ignis tried to sit up and look at his foot. 

“Whoa!  Don’t move!” He ordered as he knelt on the floor next to the writhing man.  Gladio knew that once he pulled the dagger out it would bleed more.  He quickly pulled a potion from the armiger to be ready for what he needed to do next if Ignis would allow it.  “Ignis, do you want me to get a professional?” He asked quickly. 

Ignis was gasping for breath and his face was screwed up with pain.  “Nggg – I-- I – can’t wait. Help me!” He begged.

This was more than Gladio could deal with, seeing Ignis in pain was making his brain melt.  “I’m so sorry buddy I’m going to hurt you fixing this.”  

“Help me!” He cried out.  “I --  don’t care just I can’t --.” He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

Without another word Gladio straddled Ignis’ thighs facing his abused foot.  Sitting with enough pressure to keep the advisor’s legs in place he hovered his hand above the handle of the dagger.  Looking down at the whole scene he suddenly realized that he wasn’t sure if his hand was shaking or if it was Ignis’ leg.  Placing the potion on the floor he held Ignis’ ankle to make sure his foot didn’t move any more than necessary.  Then he prayed to the astrals and in one swift motion he grabbed the hilt of the dagger and pulled it out straight.        

Gladio could feel Ignis’ body convulse beneath him.  Hands were grabbing his shirt from behind and beating his back.  Quickly tossing the offending item away he grabbed the potion next and broke the bottle over Ignis’ foot.   

The frantic mashing of fists died down and all he could hear was Ignis breathing heavily.  “Are you still in pain do I need to use another potion?” He asked urgently.  No answer was forthcoming and Gladio began to worry. 

Swinging around to face Ignis his worry increased tenfold.  The advisor was shaking and staring up at the ceiling.  “Iggy!” Gladio yelled as he leaned over to gently cradle Ignis’ face.   “Are you still in pain?” He asked again.  Thankfully this time Ignis’ eyes focused and he looked at him. 

“No.” He whispered.  “I can’t think straight, I don’t know what to do.” He replied concerned. 

“Nothing just breathe, I’m going to help you sit up so I can hold you.  Is that alright?”

Ignis nodded and closed his eyes.  Gladio assisted him in sitting up on the mat and re-positioned himself behind the advisor.  Latching his arms around the man’s still shaking frame he held him tight.  It was only then that Gladio realized Ignis’ heart was racing. 

Shit. 

He really wanted to make sure Ignis was going to be alright so he did the only thing that made sense.  He called his dad.

The phone was already ringing when Ignis picked up to what he was doing. “Who are you calling?”

“My dad, he works late on Friday’s sometimes so he doesn’t have to come on Saturday.”

Ignis squirmed in Gladio’s hold and sighed.  “You don’t have to do that I’m feeling better.” 

“Still calling him, it’s bet – Hey dad are you still in the office?” He asked when the man answered. 

“Something wrong?” Clarus asked instantly noticing the tone in his son’s voice.

“Ignis had an accident in the training room and I used a potion already but can you come check.” 

“On my way.”  The conversation ended with that simple statement. 

“Really Gladio I’m alright you don’t need to fuss over me.” Ignis tried again.

“Dude a dagger went through your foot!  That’s serious.” Ignis tried a few more times to argue his point but Gladio shot him down each time.

When Clarus arrived he was more than alarmed by the scene before him.  “I need to check your foot Ignis, please tell me if I hurt you.” Clarus asked as he knelt with them both. 

Gladio felt Ignis’ body tense slightly when his dad started carefully working the laces of Ignis sneaker open.  The shoe came off easily.  “Damn Ignis, did the blade go all the way to the hilt?” The king’s shield asked with concern as he noted the large gash on both the top and bottom of the shoe.  Ignis’ bloody sock came off next and thank the six his foot appeared to be okay.  There was minimal bruising but it seemed like the potion had done the trick.  “Do you wish to go to the infirmary?” Clarus double checked. 

“No I’d rather not.  I feel fine.” Ignis blurted. 

“Very well, I’m going to move your foot, if it still hurts tell us and we’ll use another potion.” Clarus was able to rotate Igins’ foot around and bend it without issue.  Ignis complained of a little soreness but said his pain was gone. “Ok enough lying around on the floor we’re going home.  Gladio you help Ignis and I’ll grab your bags.”

“I’m alright to drive home.” Ignis cut in.  “Please don’t trouble yourself with this, it’s late and I don’t wish to take up more of your time.”

“Only if you can stand up without wincing or falling over.” Clarus added curtly.

Gladio released Ignis and got up first so he could help his friend stand.  He knew the advisor was hiding a wince when he put pressure on his foot.  It didn’t seem like his dad had noticed or maybe he chose not to say anything. 

However, the smug look on Ignis’ face when he started walking and both his knees promptly gave out was something to behold.  He was not a happy camper.  Gladio had his suspicions this would happen with all the adrenaline that had run its course.  He had stayed close by so he could reach an arm out to hold Ignis up.

“I’m going to lose this fight aren’t I?” Ignis sighed as he clutched Gladio’s arm for support.

“Yep, now use your human crutch and let’s go.” Clarus chided lightly.     

The car ride home was very quiet.  Clarus had taken off towards his car and Gladio nor Ignis had made mention of it.  Aside from some initial confusion as to where Ignis should sit they made it to Amicitia manor with no further complications. 

Once they’d made it inside Gladio noticed that Ignis was getting fidgety.  He never did that so something must have been bothering him.  “Hey you okay?” He whispered.

“Overwhelmed, I kicked a dagger into my own foot.” He spit out quickly.

Clarus interrupted their discussion a moment later.  “I’ve got Jared getting the hot tub ready.  Ignis you need to ease the tension in your muscles.  That kind of trauma affects your whole body.  Go take a dip it will help you feel better.”

“I didn’t bring any trunks.” Ignis replied a little shocked.

“I’m sure my son owns more than one pair.   Gladio I trust you can get your stubborn friend to relax for a little while?” 

Biting back a snicker Gladio nodded and helped Ignis hobble over to a chair in the hallway.  “I’ll be right back Iggy, try and stay off your foot ok.”    

 

* * *

 

Ignis was beyond tired but he didn’t dare tell Gladio for fear of what reaction he’d get.  His Friday night hadn’t exactly gone as planned.  It was supposed to have been a simple training session and then home for the night to rest and maybe work a little. 

Now as he sat slumped in a fancy chair at the Amicitia’s he felt lost.  He was nervous about the hot tub, would Gladio be joining him or was he supposed to just sit there by himself.  The younger shields voice calling to him broke his train of thought.

“I found a brand new pair I never had a chance to use.” Gladio offered as he handed off a pair of grey swim trunks.  “Come on I’ll help you to the bathroom so you can change.”

Ignis was momentarily stunned, his friend had changed as well and looked rather good in his snug swim trunks.  Guess that answered the question of whether he would be alone or not.  Changing didn’t take long and Gladio lead them out to the covered patio. 

“You got this?” Gladio asked as he left Ignis leaning up against the side. 

“Hm mmm.” He murmured as he swung his long legs over the edge and slipped into the hot water.  Clarus had been correct this was doing wonders for his muscles.  It felt so good in fact that he instantly passed out once his head was in place against padded edge. 

The feeling of warmth and a soft cozy blanket filled his waking moments.  What had happened? 

Oh.

He’d stabbed himself and ended up at Gladio’s house.  Right.

Looking around the dimly lit space Ignis pieced together that he must have been in a guest room.   He was still wearing the swim shorts but he’d been tucked into the bed and had a large fluffy blanket wrapped around his body.     

Further investigation found a fresh pair of clothes, his glasses, and his phone on a side table.  Opting to change first he grabbed the clothes and shimmied out of his shorts while still under the covers.  He was beyond comfortable and didn’t feel like getting up.   When that task was done he reached for the phone to see what he’d missed. 

There was one text from Gladio telling to him call if he needed anything.  He didn’t so he merely texted back that he was awake and doing fine.  Barely one minute later there was a knock at the door. 

“Yes?”

Gladio opened the door and poked his head in.  “You doing alright? Need any food or um – anything?”

“I’m fine.   I’m afraid I lost track of the time how long was I out for?” Ignis asked.

“Couple hours, you look a lot better though.  You sorta scared the shit outta me earlier.” Gladio added with concern. 

His friend was still standing in the doorway as they talked and Ignis suddenly had a feeling like there was something else going on.  “Um – you can come in and talk.”

Gladio smiled as he entered and closed the door.  “Mind if I sit on the bed with you?”

“Gladiolus we’ve known each other for quite a while.  You know I don’t mind if you sit on the bed.”  The nervous laugh Gladio let loose as he casually positioned himself on the bed was new.  “I can only assume it was you who carried me in here so what may I ask is making you so nervous.”

“Like I said you really scared me earlier.  I’ve never seen you in so much pain before and I really had a hard time with that.  I guess it made me realize a few things.” Gladio replied as he scratched the back of his neck.  “Um – maybe it made me realize one thing in particular.”

“Eh – that you never want to train with me again?” Ignis questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

This got a snort out of the shield.  “Nah not that, I’d train with you any time.  I think I realized that I needed to tell you something.”

“Which is?” Ignis asked with bated breath.  His friend was being awfully cryptic.

Sighing heavily Gladio looked at him seriously.  “I like, like you.”

Okay that was unexpected.  Not necessarily surprising but not what Ignis was thinking Gladio would say. “And if I mentioned that I might feel the same way.” He trailed off.    

Before he could register what was happening he had a pair of soft lips smashed into his.  They kissed for what felt like a full minute before they had to break apart to breathe.  “If I hadn’t kicked a dagger in my foot would you have told me this today?” Ignis rasped.

Gladio paused and looked a little dumbstruck.  “I guess not. Don’t get me wrong I would have eventually but this made me move a little faster.”

“Interesting.” Ignis mused.  “I suppose then that it was meant to be.  I will be returning to the training room tomorrow to master that move.  I’ll be requiring your assistance.”

“Any time Iggy!” Gladio said excitedly.  “Please don’t stab yourself again.”

“Not planning on it.” 

“Would you like to kiss again?” Gladio asked sheepishly.

“Oh yes very much so, but I’m afraid I may need you to feed me first, preferably in bed.”      

Gladio sprang into action with that statement and leapt on top of Ignis’ bundled up form. “You’re impossible!” He huffed as he started tickling his friend’s neck. 

Ignis managed to push all the covers up to his ears to mostly escape Gladio’s fiendish hands.  “Isn’t that – haahh --what you like about me?” He tried in between his giggles hoping to make Gladio smile. 

It worked.  “Duh of course!” He agreed with a large grin.  “So what food can I prepare for my lovely – boyfriend?” Gladio tried curiously. 

That statement caused Ignis to sigh contentedly.  “Something fast so we can have more fun.”

Apparently Ignis was still exhausted because all it took was a full belly and sweet kisses from Gladio to lull him to sleep once more.   Perhaps his dreams would feature his new boyfriend!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
